


This is How Tony Rolls

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: Tony calls Rogers. Of course he does.NOTE: If a comment you didn't write appears with your user name, but it's NOT underlined, don't worry, that's just a troll, violating the Terms of Service by impersonating you. They have NOT hacked your account, they just typed your name in. Don't reply to them, it just makes it easier for them to return to the fic and put another comment using your name.





	This is How Tony Rolls

The phone rang. Steve smiled. He just knew Tony would have to call. Even in Wakanda the news was all about the flack Tony was catching because he'd been too foolish to stand by Steve's side.

He wondered if he should make Tony wait. Pretend that he was too busy to answer. After all Tony didn't know Steve had been carrying his phone around with him for days, bored stiff in T'Challa's palace.

Still, he could be magnanimous, now that he'd won.

He picked up the phone. "Tony?"

Music began playing. Steve pulled the phone away from his ear. Well, for once it wasn't terribly loud. And it was kinda a catchy tune. He could even understand the words. He hummed along with it.

_We're no strangers to love_  
_You know the rules and so do I_  
_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_  
_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_  
_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_  
_Gotta make you understand_  
_Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_  


*CLICK* And the line went dead.

"Huh." Steve shrugged. Tony would have his little joke. Next time Tony would talk to him. No one would play that same silly joke more than once, would they?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sleepy. This is my brain. This is my brain on Crack!fic.


End file.
